


Thrill Ride

by insanityrunsinthe_family



Category: GOT7
Genre: Dinseyland, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Reader is scared of coasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanityrunsinthe_family/pseuds/insanityrunsinthe_family
Summary: Going to an amusement park with an odd amount of people has it's perks.





	Thrill Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a lovely mutual of mine on twitter, who gave the prompt, "Your friends force you on to a roller coaster at Disney even though you’re terrified of heights. Once you’re on it you grab the hand of the person next to you and close your eyes. It turns out it wasn’t your friends’ hand but marks."

          You hated rock paper scissors. You had exactly three of you in your group, so it was impossible to play one game and go with it. You always had to have one pair go, and then either the winner or loser had to play the third person. Usually it was the loser. And waiting in line for this coaster, you really hated that your friends were twins. That meant you always had to play against the loser of those two. You were also terrible at this game, and they knew it. Of course, you lost the moment you looked at your friend to shoot. She was very serious about it.

          So here you were, Minnie Mouse headband on, waiting in a different line than your friends for this ride. I mean, they were right beside you, still chatting on, but you were going to have to ride by yourself or with a stranger. Most Disney thrill rides only had 2 seats. You hadn’t even known that until you got here with your friends. The rock paper scissors ordeal had to happen in almost every line you waited in. Normally it wasn’t a big deal. But this time, you didn’t even want to be on this ride. You were terrified of roller coasters. They were so fast, and loud, and you always felt like your heart was going to jump out of your throat. And now you didn’t even have one of your best friends to comfort you. The only thing keeping you from just jumping ship and waiting for them at the exit was that you were in line with a really cute boy. He was standing right behind you, chatting with some of his friends in the other line. Looked like he was in the same boat at you; the odd man out. You would feel guilty if you just left him to ride by himself.

          When you got on the ride, you could feel the way your fingers twitched and shook uncontrollably. You already wanted to cry from the way anxiety was making you feel shaky. You took a deep breath before grabbing the lap bar and pulling it into place. The boy next to you looked towards you, obviously having heard your attempt at calming yourself. “My names Mark.”

          You were started by his voice; it was so soft and calm. You stuttered your response, “(y/n)”

          “Are you okay, (Y/n)? You seem nervous.”

          “I’m not a fan of rides like this, but my friends…well you probably get it.”

          He nodded, but the smile on his face made you think he probably enjoyed this kind of thing. So, he probably just got the being the odd person out part. You weren’t sure if you felt any better about the situation, but at least the stranger you were next to was nice, right?

          When the ride started, all you could think about was the sound of the wheels against the track. Your knuckles were white as you gripped the handle of the lap bar. You weren’t even at the drop yet, and you could already feel your heart at like, your collar bone. You were trying to put on a straight face for the stranger next to you, but as you went up the first hill you had to close your eyes. The clanking of the chain bringing you up the hill terrified you. You could easily imagine the sound of it just snapping and sending you all right back down. You weren’t sure what would happen if that did happen, but you were pretty sure you would just die. You didn’t even know when the first drop would come, considering your eyes were closed. Against your better judgement, you opened your eyes. In front of you, your friends had their hands in the air. They looked so happy; you couldn’t help but feel a little jealous. The top was coming up fast, and your heart was pounding. You couldn’t help the tiny, pathetic noise that came out at the front of the coaster reached the crest. The ride slowed down for a moment, before you felt the whole thing tug forward and over the edge.

          You let out a sharp yelp before clinging to the closest thing to you. You squeezed your eyes shut so you wouldn’t have to watch the drop, but you could still feel the way your stomach flipped. It wasn’t until you reached the bottom that you remembered it wasn’t your friend next to you. At this point they would have teased you for being such a baby. No, you were clinging to the stranger’s arm, face buried in his bicep. Oh no. Oh no no no. On one hand he wasn’t pushing you off, but on the other hand you wanted to release him. But back on the other hand, you were way too scared to actually let go. You were just going to have to ride this embarrassment until the real ride was over. Then you would bolt and never see this guy again.

          The ride was short, but between the crippling fear and horrible embarrassment, it felt like it took hours. When you felt the ride finally slow down and inch into the loading zone you released him and sat straight up, looking away. Your friends didn’t turn around to see how you were until you had already sat up, so they were totally unaware when they asked you how you felt. You just shook your head, unable to find your voice yet. The man next to you chuckled softly at your response, and you face hurt from how fast all the blood ran straight to it. You didn’t know if you were more embarrassed by the fact he was laughing at you, or that his laugh was _really hot._

          When the ride came to a full stop, the lap bar could not come back up fast enough. When you stood to get out, your legs were still jelly from the ride. You probably would have just fallen right out of the car if Mark hadn’t held onto your shoulders and kept you upright. God you felt like a mess. You needed his help to get out, and both of your friends were watching this time. Well that was even more embarrassing. You turned to apologize to him, but he spoke before you could, “Your friends should come along with our group. We’d have an even number then.”

          You couldn’t process what he said very well so you just nodded. His bright smile was blinding, and he turned to tell his friends that the three of you would be joining them on their Disney day. The other six boys cheered, and you felt your two friends grab you and pull you towards them. “Oh my god you just gave us how many cute boys to hang out with? You are a miracle worker!”

          “Huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> My Beta reader, who is actually scared of coasters, said this gave her ptsd.


End file.
